


banjo vs. ricky: there will be wet blankets

by ElasticElla



Series: tipsy tales [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: When the fifth droplet hits his face, Shane concedes and gets out of the cot.





	banjo vs. ricky: there will be wet blankets

When the fifth droplet hits his face, Shane concedes and gets out of the cot. He had been looking forward to sleeping in a bed alone, a rare enough feat for being on location. But apparently the house’s leaky roof doesn’t care about his sleep. (At least the leak wasn’t above Ryan, shorty definitely would have woken him up screaming about a ghost waterboarding him.)

He goes over to Ryan’s side of the room, unsurprisingly Ryan’s wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

“Dude move over.”

Bright light flashes directly in his eyes, and he groans, “The fuck man.”

Ryan sits up, “Did something happen?”

“Yeah, it’s raining on that half the room. Move or I’ll lay on you.”

Ryan’s eyes narrow, “Oh yeah? Well I, Ricky Goldsworth, the best criminal that’s ever lived will not abide by such treatment.”

Shane groans, is too tired for this, but is also regrettably amused. (He’s always been a sucker for a story, Ryan too.) “Old Banjo could take your imitation gold ass any day of the week.”

Ryan doesn’t wheeze like he ordinarily would, sitting up instead, flashlight falling to the cot. “You take that back,” he growls, comically deep.

Shane smiles, sitting on the bed now that there’s room. “Nah. Whatcha gonna do Ricky?”

Ryan shoves him back, and Shane’s so surprised by the movement he doesn’t fight it. He flops down against the mattress, flashlight clattering to the floor with one last obnoxious beam before shutting off, and he extends his legs so he doesn’t kick Ryan. (Even if he deserves a questionably accidental kick.)

Ryan’s straddling his lap, has his hands together at the headboard, and Shane is curious how far he’ll go, suddenly very awake.

“Take it back,” Ryan echoes, putting more pressure on his hands.

“Never! I’ve dealt with your type before, loyal to no country or man-”

“Oh you want loyalty?” Ryan asks, silly voice dropped, and it goes straight to Shane’s cock. “I’ll show you,” Ryan’s muttering and then he’s kissing him. It doesn’t take long for them to be breathless, the kiss much more  _yeah, about time_ than anything else.

Ryan still won’t free his hands, but it’s almost like they’re holding hands, and Shane likes feeling his weight all over him. Like Ryan’s keeping him grounded in this moment, real and perfect.


End file.
